A transport refrigeration system (TRS) is generally used to control an environmental condition (e.g., temperature, humidity, air quality, and the like) within a transport unit (e.g., a container (such as a container on a flat car, an intermodal container, etc.), a truck, a box car, or other similar transport unit (generally referred to as a “transport unit”)). A refrigerated transport unit (e.g., a transport unit with a TRS) is commonly used to transport perishable items such as flowers, pharmaceuticals, produce, frozen foods, and meat products. Typically, the TRS includes a transport refrigeration unit (TRU) that is attached to the transport unit to control an environmental condition (e.g., temperature, humidity, atmosphere, etc.) of the cargo space. The TRU can include, without limitation, a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, an evaporator, and fans or blowers to control the heat exchange between the air inside the cargo space and the ambient air outside of the refrigerated transport unit. The TRS is typically powered by an engine as the primary power source.